Fire
by MsDaniLee
Summary: Brian is broken. Kat is shattered. They could be a perfect match. Or catastrophic for each other. BrianXOC
1. Broke You

**A/N:**

**This is my first story on and I'm a tad nervous. This is a Fast and the Furious fic and I am excited about writing it! I hope to get some good reviews! Please, criticism is always welcome! And if you read PLEASE review, so I know if it is worth continuing. Thanks a million!**

**This story takes place shortly after the fifth movie and the main character will be of coarse, Mr. Brian O'Conner. He is NOT with Mia, and I will explain. This story takes place BEFORE Han's death(tear). I should be able to pick it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the words I write. :)**

**I'll be posting the name of the song that I wrote the chapters to; or rather the song that inspired me. **

**Dev ft. Enrique Iglesias- Naked**

* * *

He stood in the living room; he was broken. The letter ripped up on the coffee table held her last goodbye. His eyes began to brim with tears and he inhaled deeply. The picture on the side table haunted him until he picked it up and chucked it across the room. The glass shattered and he lost it. Brian began hitting the walls, kicking the furniture, and throwing anything light enough. After a good three minutes, the living room was destroyed. Mia was all he had after the baby was lost. She was his rock, and she left.

'Brian,

I cannot put into words how sorry I am. I just can't handle this anymore. Losing Grace was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'll let Dom know once I get somewhere safe. I love you Brian, but I can't live a lie anymore.

-Mia'

Brian collapsed onto the floor. His air supply was shortened with every breath he took and the walls seemed to close in. With a quickness, Brian grabbed the keys to his silver Skyline and strided over to the car. He got in just as Dominic pulled up. Dom left his Charger and walked over to the driver's side window. Brian's knuckles were bloody and his hands gripped the steering wheel with force.

"Brian," Dom proceeded with caution. "what happened?" His voice was low. Brian's jaw was tight. He barely opened his mouth and let a sharp breath out of his nostrils.

"I don't know Dom, but I gotta get out of here." Dominic sighed and stepped away from the car. Brian backed out and sped off down the road. He tried to contemplate how Dom could have known what was going on. Mia must have called him already. Brian felt the blood running down his hand as he turned the wheel into a nearby parking area for a beach. He hit his hands on the steering wheel before resting his head against it. He felt the tears begin to flow. This _was _the straw that broke the camel's back. He felt his insides burn and begin to fall to pieces. No, he wouldn't let it. Brian put up a wall of ice to protect himself from breaking loose. He was broken for the last time.

**One year later.**

**Barcelona, Spain**

Kat walked away from the bar with her drink in her hand. Grey Goose martini, straight up, three olives. She pulled the toothpick out and pulled an olive off. She began to make her way over to her friend, Han, who was sitting at their usual spot in the back. Kat took her place across from Han and sipped her martini.

"So where are these friends of yours?" She pulled another olive off the pick and rolled it between her teeth. The music in the club was overwhelming.

"They should be here any time." Han's cool composure gave her chills. After a very unsuccessful relationship with him, she found herself still counting the goose bumps on her arms that his voice brought on. Han's eyes averted to the entrance of the club. Kat turned around to watch a large, white, bald man walk in. Han stepped out of the booth and signaled him. Once the man walked over, Han gave a smirk and the man smiled.

"Han, it's great to see you." His voice was deep and he spoke slow. Han exchanged hand shakes and pointed to Kat. She now felt obligated to stand up as well. She attempted to do so without letting her dress ride up any further.

"Dominic, this is Katherine." Kat held her hand out and Dom took it with a firm shake.

"Kat for short." She corrected Han's introduction.

"Kat, great to meet you." She smiled and let his hand go. Han looked behind Dom.

"Brian, how's it hanging?" Kat looked to who Han was addressing and felt a bit remorseful for not noticing the figure behind Dominic. The man was tall, tan, blonde, and definitely distant. His eyes held nothing but empty spaces and it was evident.

"Oh never been better." His smile never came anywhere near his eyes. They all sat down and Kat ended up across from Brian. After a few minutes of idle chit chat between Han and Dominic, they began talking about the important business.

"So Dom, Kat and I have a three bedroom condo, you two are more than welcome to stay." Dominic smiled and turned to Brian who appeared to be spacing out. Dom nudged him.

"You get the couch." Brian snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah...whatever works." As quick as he was there, he was gone again, staring at the condensation on his beer bottle. Kat saw the look on Dominic's face. It was a mix of concern and frustration. Han looked to Dom and smiled.

"You wanna go tear it up?" Dom killed his beer and grinned.

"Hell yeah." Han and Dom moved out onto the dancefloor and found a girl for each of them. Kat stayed at the table, quickly finishing her martini. She was about ready to head home. She didn't expect Han home until day break. Kat attempted to look into Brian's eyes. The circles under them nearly hid the crystal blue irises. He was attractive but very obviously hurt. Broken hearted? Maybe. Depressed? Possibly. Guarded? Definitely. She nudged his beer and got his attention.

"Do you not dance?" His eyes looked into hers. She saw a smile creep across his face but only slightly.

"No, I haven't danced in years. I'm just jet lagged." She nodded.

"Well I'm heading out. Did you wanna come and turn in early? I'll give you a lift." He continued to bore into her eyes and nodded. She stood up and reached for his hand. He looked at it as if it were a gun being pointed to his temple. She let out a sigh and grabbed his arm. She led him out the back toward her car. The black RX7 caught Brian's attention.

"Nice ride." Kat smiled and unlocked the door.

"It was a gift from Han." She sat down in the driver's side. Brian climbed in the passenger door and immediately gawked out the window. Kat started the engine and felt it purr. Going down the road, she felt the lack of tension, which was odd due to the silence.

"So, who did it to you?" Brian looked over at her.

"Did what?" She smirked.

"Broke you," His eyes widened. No one had asked him that question in a very long time. He exhaled and looked back out the window.

"Doesn't matter. She's long gone." Kat nodded.

"When was the last time you got laid honey?" Now he was really surprised. She looked directly at him while directing the wheel in the proper direction. Her eyes never met the road while she waited for him to answer her question. That was his trick. He began to laugh.

"Too long ago to remember." Kat's eyes moved back out the windshield. She felt her stomach jump a little and she sighed loudly.

"Well we may just have to fix that won't we?" Brian looked at her confused and a bit intimidated.

She pushed him against the wall as her lips pressed against his. His stomach lurched and somersaulted. She began to unbutton his shirt as he unzipped her dress. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. He pulled away abruptly and looked at her.

"I'm not looking for a relationship." He breathed the words out. She gave a dark smile and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt.

"And who said I was?"


	2. Is That You?

**A/N: Mkay so I got a couple reviews on the first chapter. We all have to start somewhere. I'm satisfied just fine with what I got. Thank you for my reviews and I can hope for more. This chapter will hopefully be longer but it is one in the morning and I am tired but the itch has come on. I need to get this one out so let's do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the words I write. :)**

**Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa- Payphone**

* * *

Kat poured her coffee into her mug when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She saw Han in her peripheral vision and smiled. His hair was strewn about and his face was screwed up so he was quite obviously hung over.

"Ya know, Han, not many girls get to see this side of you." She turned around and leaned against the counter with her cup in her hand. Han was opening a bottle of aspirin while he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" His sarcasm slicked his words.

"Yeah, I consider it a privelage." He looked over to her.

"You have fun with Brian last night?" He swallowed his aspirin followed with a large gulp of water. Kat just scowled at Han. He caught her look and laughed. "What? You think I don't know you at all?" Kat sighed and she shot daggers at Han. He rolled his eyes and trudged back into his room. She moved over to the table and sat down. Her robe hung open to expose her tank top and shorts. Kat was not thin, she was full-figured. Her curves gave her that coke bottle shape. Her legs were made of muscle and her full breasts covered a thick layer of pectoral muscles. Brian walked into the kitchen, head spinning. The night before could have been a dream, as well as the last year. He saw Kat and immediately flushed. She was staring at her mug but noticed him moving through the kitchen. Without looking up, she vocalized.

"Coffee's fresh." She heard him breathe.

"Thanks." He turned to look straight at her. She looked up at him and caught his eyes. "Last night was..." He lost his words, or rather couldn't find the courage to say them. She smirked.

"Last night was fun." This made him smile and turn a bright shade of scarlet. "You're a hell of a performer." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, well," He ran his hand over his buzzed hair. "so are you." She stood up and walked over to him. He caught himself looking in all the wrong places. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave an innocent smile. Her lips pecked his cheek quickly and she looked into his eyes.

"You're not the only one around here who is broken." She then spun around and walked out of the kitchen. Before she left she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. It almost looked like life; almost.

Brian stood under the hot spray of the shower. The pressure on his face soothed him. He rested one arm on wall and hunched over. How could something so wrong, give him such a lively feeling? What did she mean, broken? Was she broken as bad as he was? No; impossible. How does someone break in half that way more than once? It doesn't happen. Brian turned off the water and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. Wrapping it around him, he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey O'Conner, hurry up, the races start in a half hour." Dom's voice rumbled and Brian walked over to the mirror and wiped off the steam. He saw something in him he hadn't seen in so long. His eyes almost looked like water rather than ice again. He shook it off and put his clothes on.

After the races, Kat needed some alone time. Seeing Han with all those other girls hanging on him was too hard. She planned on getting away until Han volunteered her to give Brian a ride. They had yet to win him a car. Kat reluctantly agreed and they left. Brian kept his eyes straight out the windshield and she sighed.

"So how did you like the races?" He felt a smile creep across his face.

"Just like old times." She simply nodded. He spoke suddenly. "So who did it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" He directed his eyes forward again.

"Broke you." She sighed. Smart ass.

"Doesn't matter." Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "He's too close for comfort." Brian nodded.

"You going to bed when we get home?" A spark of anger lit inside her. She was not to be mistaken for a whore.

"Yes." Her teeth clenched. He smiled.

"That's too bad. Because I rented Die Hard and needed someone to watch it with." She looked over to him and gave a half hearted smile.

"Well I could stay up for that."

Han and Dominic walked in the house and tried their hardest not to make noise. As Han walked past the den, he caught a glimpse of something he wasn't expecting. He walked into the room and smiled at what he saw. Brian would definitely have a neck ache in the morning. He was sitting upright with his head back. In his lap, was Kat's head. Her body was curled up and under a blanket. If Han was a nice guy, he would wake them up and have Brian put Kat back in bed. There was only one problem; Han was not a nice guy. He walked out of the den and met Dom in the kitchen.

"Your boy is in there with Kat." Dominic looked up with surprise.

"Yeah? That's new." Han raised an eyebrow.

"How's Mia?" Dom just sighed.

"She's alright. Somewhere in Europe right now. Won't say where. She said she's keeping busy." Han just nodded. Dom looked into his eyes. "Brian doesn't know." Both men sat down at the table.

"Did the doctors say what happened exactly?" Dom shook his head.

"No. They said sometimes, it just happens." Dominic swallowed hard. "He's broken Han. He's empty." Han smiled.

"Aren't we all?" Dominic smiled back.

"I guess so. So when did Giselle split?" Han sighed.

"As soon as she learned about Kat." Dominic looked to Han.

"Did it hurt?" Han shook his head.

"Not really. I thought I loved her, but I didn't. Just awestruck by her legs and driving skills." They both laughed.

Brian woke up and looked at the clock. Three AM. He noticed Kat was still curled up in his lap. When he attempted to move his neck, he grunted in pain. He needed to take her back to bed. Brian was able to carefully lift her off the couch and walk down the hall. He made it to her room and set her down on her bed. As he began to walk away, he heard her sleepy voice behind him.

"Don't go. Just stay." Brian sighed. He contemplated leaving. He ultimately decided to just crawl in bed until he was sure she was asleep. Her sheets were green and made of satin. He layed on his back behind her and she rolled over. Her head rested on his chest and he instinctively put and arm around her. The comfort was nice and he began to feel his eyelids get heavy. At six o'clock, Kat opened her eyes. Her hand ached from clasping around something. She looked down to see that it was his shirt she was gripping. It startled her at first, him being there, until she realized that she was the one who asked him to stay. She felt his chest move and she looked up at him. Brian opened one eye and looked down at her. He let his lips turn up in a smile. He felt embarrassed but couldn't help accepting the fact that her bed is much more comfortable than the couch.

"Good morning." She breathed out the words and sat up. He stretched his arms out and let his muscles wake up.

"You know, it's still early." She looked back at him and smiled. He made a point. She fell back on her pillow, trying to avoid the ribbon of light resting just below her eyes. The curtains over her window were partially opened and emitting streams of fresh light. Brian's hands were resting behind his head when he heard his phone ring. He thought for a second when he felt his pants vibrate. He quickly reached into his pocket.

"Who in the world would be calling you this early?" He looked at the screen.

"That's a very good question, seeing as how no one but Dom has my number. I just bought this phone." He answered the call while he rubbed his eyes. Before he could say anything, Kat grabbed the phone from his hand and put it to her ear.

"Bueno?" She asked in a very natural tone.

"I'm looking for Brian O'Conner." Kat sighed and looked at Brian.

"Ah, no, no Brian." Brian's squinted. Who knew his number?

"I know this is the right number, put him on the phone." Kat quickly put it on speaker phone.

"Listen chica, there is no Brian here." Brian's eyes widened while his mind drew a blank. He snatched the phone and took off the speaker phone. Kat was stunned.

"Mia? Mia, is that you?" He jumped out of the bed. Kat sat up on her elbows and watched him pace back and forth.

"Brian, you need to listen to me. I need you to get to Berlin." Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why? Are you in trouble? Who hurt you?" He could hear the agitation in her voice.

"Brian, just listen to me. Come to Berlin." Before he could say another word, she hung up. His anger stirred and he threw his phone at the wall. In the next room, Dom was just waking up. He had heard something hit the wall next to him when his phone went off. He quickly noticed the lack of ID and picked it up, assuming it was Mia.

"Mia?"

"Not this time." Dominic sat bolt upright and his heart beat sped up. "It's been a long time Mr. Toretto." Letty's voice was smooth. Dom couldn't speak, air escaped his body at a rapid pace and he felt light-headed.

"Letty." It was barely a whisper. His muscles tensed.

"You ready for the ride of your life?" He stayed silent. "Get to Berlin. We'll go from there." Berlin? "Oh, and bring Han and Kat. I look forward to seeing you." And with that, the line went dead.


	3. Leaving Me Everything

**A/N: S/O to Kass33998 for the sweet review. :) Here's more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the words I write...and my original characters.**

**Jordin Sparks Ft. Chris Brown- No Air**

* * *

Dom threw his clothes into his bag while Kat and Han stood on the other side of the room and watched. Brian was in the den doing the same.

"Dude, we can't just go off something you think you heard." Dom didn't look up from his activity.

"I know what I heard. I know that voice." He stopped for a moment. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again, you're both free to make your own choices." He then continued his busy work. Brian walked into the room with his phone in his hand.

"I got us a flight to Berlin in four hours, I just need to know how many tickets to book." Han sighed. He uncrossed his arms and looked at Kat with a questioning look.

"I'll go pack." He walked out of the room and made his way down the hall to his own. Brian looked over at Kat with that same look of emptiness she thought had been fading.

"I guess I will too." She sighed and left the room, slightly brushing Brian's shoulder. Brian looked at Dom before getting back on the phone and leaving the room. Dominic felt a tug at his heart when he grabbed the silver cross and chain on the night stand. What if it wasn't really her? What if it was all in his head? Brian heard Mia's voice but then again, Mia hadn't died, or faked her death. Letty would never do that. Letty loved Dom. He felt a surge of anger pierce through him and he threw the chain into his bag and zipped it. Brian emerged back into the room.

"Our plane leaves at noon." Dominic nodded and looked to Brian as he began walking out of the room.

"Brian?" His voice held little vulnerability.

"I know what you're going to say. I don't know Dom. I am as clueless as you are." Brian turned back around and left the room. Dominic was alone.

The flight seemed longer than she had expected and they were only a half hour into it. She had looked through her entire magazine. Han was just down the row asleep. Brian was across the aisle, looking out the window. Dom was a row behind him doing the same. Kat decided to bite the bullet and kill some time. She moved over to the empty seat next to Brian.

"Hey kid." Brian looked over to her.

"Hey." He adjusted in his seat so he could look at her. "How you enjoying first class?" She smiled.

"Yeah thanks for that." She smiled sweetly at him. He gave a small grin back.

"No problem." Kat relaxed a bit in her seat.

"So, you nervous?" Brian looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. "Just because she seems to turn you into a whole other person." Brian's eyes looked down, almost in shame.

"Yeah, well she has the right to." He looked back out the window and let a smirk cross his lips.

"And why is that?" Kat's curiousity was getting the better of her. Brian sighed.

"Because I changed who she was. Who _we _were." His eyes were lost looking at the headrest of the seat in front of him. "I can't remember the last time I let myself think about it. To be honest with you, I can't be sure why I'm letting myself think about it now." Kat looked over at Brian.

"I can keep a secret." Brian didn't look at her now. He was already long gone in his thoughts.

"I was working in LA, undercover. I was assigned a case that would put me where I am now. There were some semi's that were being heisted. They suspected the Torettos and their team. The cops needed their eyes inside, and I was the right guy for the job. I went deep undercover. That's when I met Mia." I saw his face drain of all color. "I had never fallen in love before. I thought I had but, Mia was the first girl who made my blood run cold, just by not calling to let me know she made it home okay." He then looked at Kat. "I don't want to talk your ear off." Kat smiled.

"I don't mind at all." Brian gave an appreciative smile.

"I blew my cover in LA but I didn't have it in me to take Dom in, so he left. And then I did too. I left for Miami. When I came back, it had already been five years since I had spoken to Mia. That's where Letty came into play. See, the Feds were working on an ongoing case pertaining to a Mexican drug dealer. He was smuggling millions of dollars in heroin across the border every week. When I came back to LA, Letty called me and asked if there was anything I could do to clear Dom's name and get him to come home. She knew someone who was going to be a driver for the dealer. She knew how to get in and asked for an exchange. Bring in the dealer, bring Dom home." Brian felt a small kick in the back of his chair. He knew it was time to take Letty out of the equation. "So anyway, the deal went bad and I was put directly on the case. That's when I saw Mia again. We were able to sit down and talk at a diner. Seeing her then is when I knew that there was no way I could leave her again. I had to finish this case and get off the force." Kat felt a bit of sympathy for Brian but she couldn't place why. She knew this story would end badly. "Once the case was over, Dom was convicted. Mia and I, with the help of some friends, were able to help him out. That's when her and I ended up in Rio. We went to see Vince, who offered to get us in on a job. The job was to steal some high-end cars from a train. Mia took off in one of the cars which landed Dom and I in a rough spot. When we figured out why the car was so important, we had the men from the train on our tails, plus the American force at our throats. That's when Mia told me she was pregnant." Kat looked to Brian. She had stopped breathing for that moment and it began to all make sense.

"Pregnant?" Brian just nodded.

"We were broke, wanted, and running. There is no way we would live that way with a baby. That's when Dom got an idea." Brian had a smile on now. "The cars we had stolen were owned by a drug lord in Rio. The car he wanted had a chip inside that gave us everything we needed to steal his money. We put a team together; that's where I met Han. We took the money and left." Brian made it sound like the story was over but Kat knew it was far from. Brian felt tears in his eyes. "We were rich. We moved somewhere with no extradition. Somewhere no one could bother us. We were free, That's when the complications came." His voice was cracking and the tears began to fall. "After we lost Grace, everything went cold. There was no more love, just pain. Tears and pain. No amount of money could ever take that away. And then she left, leaving me everything." Brian attempted to contain himself.

"Everything?" Brian chuckled, a twisted sound.

"The house, money, car. But I had nothing left." Kat began to hear the hurt in his voice. Not that many people understand the difficulties of losing a child, even unborn. She sure as hell didn't.

"I'm sorry Brian." His eyes stared off into space.

"Me too." Kat sighed and leaned her head back against the seat when Brian spoke up. "Your turn." Kat looked over to him. He didn't think she was going to spill so easy.

"Your story makes mine look like high school drama." Brian gave a genuine smile.

"I'd like to hear it." Kat sighed, trying hard not to let the bad memories escape the vault in the back of her mind. Instead, she decided to peek at them, giving a very vague description of her story.

"I grew up in Vegas. It's not an easy town for a kid to grow up in. My dad was in the police force and from the day I was born, he had high expectations for me." Kat's mind began to overtake her. "A Metro officer for a father will forever be a blessing and a curse. I humored my father and enjoyed the idea of helping people until I saw the real side of the law. The dirty, sleezy, raw side of it. Surely you know what I mean." Her eyes looked to Brian. He just nodded. "I watched my dad put my own friends in jail. I was done. When I turned thirteen, I smoked pot for the first time. A year later I was stealing my mom's prescriptions. By the time I was eighteen, I was doing things I never imagined for myself. My parents had kicked me out the minute they figured it out." Brian listened intently. "One night, I was with the girl I was staying with and she knew where we could score the best stuff on the streets. We went to a street race. That's where I met Han." Her lips curled. "He said I was too refreshing to pollute. That night, he put us both on a plane and flew me to Barcelona. He was living in a trashy apartment. He told me if I didn't quit the drugs, he would leave me on the streets of Spain, somewhere I didn't want to be. So I quit." Her voice dropped a bit. "I got a job, we bought the condo, and life was good." Her eyes looked to Brian. He knew this was where the real story began. "Han got a call from Dominic. He said he needed some help and Han was needed in Brazil. Han just cannot say no to Dom." Kat let a smirk play on her face. "He thought it be best if I just waited there. Before Han left, I had never known how I felt for him. When he was gone, I missed him more than I had expected to. He called me every night for the first week. The last night he called, he told me about Giselle. That was also when he told me that he would call when he was leaving Rio and that if everything went well, our lives would be different. I didn't know how but I trusted him." Her smirk faded. "He came home three weeks later. He also came home with Giselle. That changed things. She was nice enough but after it seemed like no time at all, she was territorial." Brian smiled. he knew what that was like. "One night, I was in bed trying to sleep. It was maybe two in the morning. I felt someone crawl into bed with me and before I knew it, we were doing things I had only dreamed of." There was a light in her eyes that illuminated only when one thought entered her mind. "The way he touched me was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I knew from that moment that things between us would never be the same." Brian glanced over at Han who had his head back with his eyes closed while his headphones pumped music into his ears. "After that, I didn't think Giselle stood a chance." Kat smirked. "The chemistry between us was so thick. It took every ounce of strength I had to wait until she left the room for me to throw myself at him. He was just as willing. The age difference between us didn't matter, I couldn't help the way I felt." Brian felt a smile play on his lips. He knew the feeling well. "When she left him, I told him exactly how it was I felt. I regret that more than anything. That was my mistake. Han isn't made for commitment, he never has been. He broke it off not long after. That's when I went cold." Brian looked to her in surprise. Her being cold seemed unlikely. Being such a warm person, he expected so much more from her.

"I hate the cold." The words came out as a whisper. Kat felt tears brimming and Brian put an arm around her. She tucked her head under his arm and let some tears soak his shirt.

"Thanks Brian, I guess I'm not alone." Brian sniffed in amusement.

"I guess not." She felt herself become exhausted from the mental abuse she put herself through. Her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted off. Brian felt her breathing steady and he could feel himself relaxing. "It's nice to have a friend."

Dom kicked the back of Brian's seat. Kat was startled awake and Brian just inhaled sharply. He had been dreaming blissfully of his life in a simpler time. A time before Mia. He looked around. Out of the window, he noticed the night sky.

"We're about to land." Dom's voice was low and sleepy. They had all caught some shut eye on the plane. Kat looked up at Brian and gave a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for the nap." He smiled back down at her.

"It was my pleasure." Kat noticed she was still entangled in Brian's arms and she felt a warmth inside her. The comfort was sweet. She enjoyed the company. He pulled his arms back and she felt a tug at her as she stood up to get back to her original seat. She looked back at Brian before she left. Something about resting next to him was so comfortable. It felt so natural. Once she reached her seat, she buckled her seat belt and grabbed her bag. Her mind felt foggy but refreshed. Brian clipped his seat belt in place as they felt the turbulence of the plane rock the cabin. Han looked over at Kat.

"He'd be good for you, you know." Kat looked over at Han. Her eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?" Han smiled and looked forward.

"Two wrongs don't always make a right," He looked back at her. "but sometimes they do." Kat was confused. She had no clue what he was talking about. Once the people on the plane began to shuffle out, Kat felt better touching solid ground. Brian carried his bag and Dom carried his and Kat's against her protest. They filed into a taxi and in broken German, Han asked the driver to take them to the closest hotel. The hotel they arrived at was a tall, older building with lights shining out of the windows, despite the late hour. Han checked them into a room. Unaware of the interior of the room, they all felt a bit of dread when they saw only two beds. Han sighed and knew bunking with Kat was not a good idea. Brian put his bag down on one bed. He looked over to Kat and she just looked down. As much as she wanted to cuddle in his arms and sleep peacefully, she knew this trip was about Mia, and it just didn't feel right.

"Dom, do you mind sleeping in a bed with me?" Dominic looked at Kat and smiled.

"Certainly Katherine." Dom used her full name and she smiled. He set his bag down on the bed they chose. Han looked to Brian.

"If you kick me in your sleep, you're getting pushed onto the floor." Brian grinned.

"And what if I kick you while I'm awake?" Han smirked and opened a fresh bag of chips. Brian grabbed his wallet. "I think I'll head down to the vending machines. Anyone coming with?" Kat and Dom both shook their heads and Han volunteered. As they left the room, Kat ripped open her bag and grabbed a large shirt and a pair of shorts. Without any shame, she took her shirt off in front of Dominic. He was indifferent to her exposure and stripped down to his shirt and boxers. After they were both comfortable, they climbed in bed.

"This isn't weird for you?" Kat turned a lamp off and Dom chuckled.

"I shared a bed with Mia plenty of times. I don't see you as anything less than a sister." Kat smiled but was hidden in the darkness. "If not, than this would be wildly innapropriate." Then Katherine giggled. Dom put a protective arm around her waist and she felt the safety warm her insides. She slid closer to Dom who adjusted.

"Thanks Dom." He exhaled.

"Brian's a good guy. My sister may be a good girl, but I don't think that she's the best girl for him." The room was still.

"And why is that, Dominic?"

"Because not everyone who thinks they have found their soulmate, really have." Kat felt her mind race. It was then that she heard his breathing steady and deepen. She wouldn't be hearing the end of that explanation any time tonight. She soon drifted off. Brian and Han soon returned to the room and Brian left the water bottle he bought for her on the nightstand. She looked peaceful while she slept. He smiled a bit looking at her.

"I think you need to learn where to invest your time." Brian looked to Han. He put his bag of chips down and removed his shirt. "She's a good girl Brian. There aren't too many like her left in the world. Don't take that for granted." Brian raised an eyebrow and felt confused.

"I don't understand." Han rolled his eyes as he removed his jeans. Brian stood up and removed his shirt as well, opting to sleep in his pants. Han was obviously going to have to spell it out for him. "In other words, don't fuck things up." Brian smiled and shook his head.

"That's what I do best." Han got under the covers and chuckled. He pointed a finger at Brian.

"Remember, no kicking me." Brian then rolled his eyes and laid on top of the covers with his arms behind his head. Han rolled over and soon began snoring. Brian let the thought flood his mind for only a moment. He then reached over and turned the lamp off.


	4. Then So Am I

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have a new laptop so it'll definitely be easier to update! I'm still fiddling with it so bear with me please! Thanks for the review and bundles of thanjks for all the favorites I got! Much appreciated! Well, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the words I write and my original characters.**

**Afrojack ft. Eva Simmons- Take Over Control**

* * *

Letty's hair flowed in the morning breeze. She stood on her balcony and watched the sun rise over Berlin. She did not notice the presence behind her but was not startled when she spoke.

"Was it a mistake, Letty? Calling them here." Mia's voice was vulnerable.

"What does it matter to you Mia? You're taking the coward's way out." Mia lowered her head in shame.

"I just can't face him. He has questions and I don't have answers for him." Letty just shook her head as she heard Mia grab her bag off the floor.

"Mia," Letty turned around. "just remember that once you're gone, there is no coming back." Mia just continued out the door.

Brian stood under the hot water and sighed. Would he be able to handle this? She was his enemy, his source of anger. He hated that she had become so bitter in his mind but he couldn't change that. He couldn't let himself feel what he wanted to feel. He didn't want to forgive her. He wanted to hate her. On the bed closest to the window, Dom sat on the edge, phone in hand. Kat brushed her dark hair out and felt her stare distance into nothing. She had no thoughts worth thinking. Han had gone downstairs to the free breakfast. Dom's hand grasped so hard around the phone that he almost ignored the incoming call. He pulled the phone close to his ear.

"Letty?" Her voice was smooth on the other end of the line.

"Come downstairs to the lobby." The call was gone. Dom stood up and made his way toward the door. The bathroom door opened and Brian stepped out fully clothed. He looked at Dom questioningly.

"C'mon." Were Dominic's only words. Brian slipped on his shoes and Kat stood up. She adjusted her boot so the butt of her .38 didn't rub her calf. She neglected to inform Dom or Brian of her gun but it was none of their business. She had a permit and it was for protection. As they left the room, Brian felt his stomach clench and his throat tighten. Dom had sweat on his upper lip and felt himself struggling to breathe. The anger in him was pooling deep inside. He tried hard not to explode. As the elevator took them down to the lobby, Kat spoke up.

"Let's keep our cool boys." She received no response. The doors opened and there she was. She looked near the same but much different. She had a new scar over her left brow, her hair hung just below her ears, and most of all, a long shiny badge hung from a chain around her neck. A gun sat comfortably in a holster at her hip. Dom's mouth fell open.

"L-Letty?" She sighed.

"Hello Dominic."

"You're a cop?" Brian's face was twisted up when he spoke.

"Yes, Brian." Dominic felt his face turning red. He walked over to Letty and his eyes scanned her up and down. His breathing began to shake him as he let a sick smile cross his lips. Letty took notice. Her eyebrow raised and a smile near the same as Dominic's flashed across her face.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Her smile faded. Dom's voice was dark. Kat felt the uneasiness thicken. Brian wasted no time.

"Where is she?" Letty's eyes looked over to him with a near sadness.

"Gone." His face turned a bright red. "She wasn't prepared." Brian let out some if the steam in a hard sigh. The color in his face evened to a smooth pale. Kat knew this would not end well. Dominic looked over as Han approached them, two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Letty and she graciously accepted.

"Why are we here?" Dominic kept his stare on her eyes while he spoke. She sipped her coffee and looked to Kat.

"Why else? We have a job." Brian clenched his fists.

"I don't work with cops." Letty's eyes never left Kat.

"That's pretty funny O'Conner. Last time I saw you, you had no problems working with the law and turning it into your own jungle gym." She turned her entire body and stepped over in front of Kat. "Katherine. It's been a long time." Kat's face was hard. Her eyes bore into Letty's.

"It sure has Leticia." The venom in her voice spit out like fire.

"How's Hobbs?" Kat let out a drawn out breath. Dom directed his attention to Kat, who seemed to have a spotlight on her.

"I bet you know how Lucas is better than I do." Letty cocked her head slightly.

"Lucas?" Her voice was menacing. "Don't you mean daddy?" Kat's eyes immediately shot to Brian. She saw the feeling of betrayal in his stare. Dominic stepped over to the two. Han's head dropped down in shame. He had neglected to inform the two that his roommate had some connections during their heist in Rio.

"Daddy?" Brian's voice rose. "What is she talking about Kat?" Kat's eyes focused back on Letty. She felt her hand itching for the gun in her boot. Letty's hand twitched lightly toward the Springfield in her holster.

"Alright ladies, it's getting a little stuffy in here. Let's find somewhere else to discuss this." Dominic spoke with caution. Kat let a smirk creep across her lips.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry Leticia?" She let and accent tip her words, letting her Hispanic heritage tint her attitude. Letty smiled widely.

"I'm always hungry." She put her sarcasm aside. "There are some things you and I need to discuss." Kat held her smirk.

"Of course." Kat moved past Letty and began making her way to the front doors. Everyone began to follow. Kat began walking down the dirty sidewalk when she found a small café not far from the hotel. She walked in and sat at a table with six seats. The others filed in and sat down. Everyone ordered a cup of coffee.

"What's going on Letty?" Dom breathed. Letty accepted her coffee from the waitress and sighed. She stirred in some sugar.

"The DEA wants the three of you to help them with a job; a job dealing with some dirty service men. The embassy has their hands full."

"How did you get mixed up with the DEA?" Brian's curiosity peaked.

"I've been in hiding. I was in Ecuador when they found me. They needed me to go undercover and hijack a military convoy. Wouldn't tell me why until I brought back what they needed. It was a mission to prove their trust. I had nothing to lose. Not even my life." Dominic looked at her.

"Well as far as we're aware, Letty, you don't exist." Letty smiled.

"Neither do you." Letty looked to Han and Brian. "Any of you." They all looked at each other, confused. Kat kept her head down. "When Mia and I made the calls, the death certificates were being signed. Toretto, Seoul-Oh, and O'Conner are dead." Kat looked up.

"I'm not?" Letty looked over to her.

"Sweetie, you're not here for the heist. You're here on special orders." Kat had heard enough. She grabbed the gun from her boot and stood up. The nose of the revolver pointed right at Letty.

"I'm not seeing him." Brian began to panic.

"Kat, what are you doing? Where did you get that gun?" Letty looked at Brian then stared Kat down the short barrel to her eyes.

"You gonna shoot me sweetheart? You think you could live with that?" Kat smiled.

"I have six bullets. That leaves me two extra to get me back to the hotel. I'm not seeing him." She made her way around the table and pointed the gun at Brian. "I never came to Berlin. None of you saw me." Brian was lost. Letty turned her head to look at her.

"So I'm guessing you never told your new friends about your old life." Brian's voice was now low and deadly.

"I thought she had." Kat felt shame filter through her.

"I told you about me. Not about everyone who ruined me." Brian looked down and shook his head. Everyone else in the café took notice of the weapon and held very still.

"Where is Mia?" Brian looked right at Letty. She shrugged.

"I told you, gone." Brian grabbed his coat.

"Then so am I." He walked around the table to Kat. "Let's go." Kat lowered her gun and left the café with Brian. Letty turned to look at Dom.

"Anyone else?" Han and Dominic held still.

"I still need more answers." Letty smiled and finished her coffee.

Brian kicked in the hotel room door and grabbed his and Kat's bags. They left the hotel and hailed a cab. As they made their way to the train station, Brian heard Kat's breathing become sporadic. She tried to calm down. Brian quickly pulled her over to him and she grabbed onto his shirt, feeling her body relax. His chin rested on top of her head.

"I'm sorry Brian." He sighed.

"So am I."


	5. Losing All Control

**A/N: **So I haven't updated this story in ages but due to the approaching release of the new movie, I was inspired and will hopefully stay that way! This contains smut, so beware! Thanks to **Lily M.85 **for the recent review! As for the rest of my followers, I hope you're still with me! Here we go!

Brian sat on the bench in the cabin of the train, his eyes locked on her sleeping under the covers. His mind was rushing with thoughts of her and why she neglected to tell him the harsh truth. Quickly, he realized why she would have decided to leave the important detail from her story. He caught a glimpse of her lips twitching while she slept. Thinking nothing of it, he decided his bladder wouldn't hold much longer. The train was cold while he walked down the hallway. From the other cabins he could hear various situations. A crying child, a couple arguing, a mother telling a story. The thought of children made his heart ache. The bathroom was open so he slipped inside and handled his business. Once he washed his hands, he splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. The person looking back at him was unfamiliar. It was someone new. His hair was growing again; making wisps of blonde, curly hair tickle his forehead. It had been years since he had seen his hair as long. Deciding to try and catch some sleep, he walked back to the room before he heard screaming from inside. His heart began to race and he opened the door quickly, unsure of what he would find. He watched at Kat twisted around in the bed, tears streaming her eyes and mind-numbing shrieks coming from her throat. He moved to the bedside, looking for the reason for her screaming when he realized she was still sleeping. The alarm on her face was heartbreaking. He clutched her shoulders and began jostling her. Her eyes snapped open and he looked up at him, her nightmare fading.

"Kat, wake up!" She looked into his eyes and let her body fall limp. He looked down at her dark brown orbs and saw the pain of whatever she was dreaming about. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and sobbed. His arms protectively around her body, he whispered to her and lightly rocked her back and forth. Her cries subsided and she held very still, now realizing who it was she was holding on to. Brian felt the body under him freeze and he began loosening his grip. She leaned back; head hung low, and avoided his gaze. Her hair was messed up and her mascara ran down her cheeks. Katherine felt a hand on her face before she lifted it to stare straight at him. Before her eyes could find his, Brian's lips were crashing down on hers, making her body burn bright red. Kat tried to make a snap decision but she couldn't move. The stunning feeling of his kiss was making her hold as still as stone. Swiftly, he pulled back and an embarrassed smile lifted to his face. That was when she saw it. It was something she had never seen before. His smile touched his eyes and let them glow, the way she was hoping she would see. The sight made her mouth stay open, the taste of his lips lingering on her tongue. He lifted a hand to his hair and tried to speak.

"I—" The words refused to emerge properly. "I'm sorry. I just—" Before he could finish, she was reaching for his shirt, reconnecting their mouths. A flame was lit between them, sparking something neither of them had felt in a very long time. He slid back further on the bed and she quickly climbed into his lap, straddling his body. Her fingers pulled his hair to push his head back. Brian's hands lifted to her back and gripped her sides, pulling her flush up against him. Kat broke the kiss to take a breath but his lips were making busy work by trailing warm kisses down her neck to her chest. A low moan erupted from her mouth. His left hand gripped the back of her neck while his right began lifting her shirt. Kat discarded her shirt before reaching for his, ripping it down the middle of his chest. Her hands touched the contours of his muscles, leaving scratches on his pecks. With skill, Brian unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her, letting her breasts free. She relished the feeling of his rough hands over the soft skin and his lips caressed her nipples lightly. Kat reached for the button on his jeans. She unzipped the denim and pulled them down enough to reach for the fabric separating them. His hands pushed down the sweat pants she wore and his hand disappeared under her cotton panties. The touches made her gasp loudly, causing her to pull him free and grip him tightly. A menacing grown escaped his throat before she moved herself off of him, lowering her head over his swollen member. The tip of her tongue teased him gently and she could feel him twitch under her. Her mouth took him in generously and his head flew back. His mind rolled with pleasure while her lips and tongue touched him. He reached for her and pulled her back up to him. His hands removed her sweats completely before he lowered her onto his body. Kat took in a sharp gasp and her fingers tangled in his blonde hair. The two moved together in a steady rhythm with her bucking over him. His mouth came down to catch her left breast and her mind lost all control. Her hands pulled his face up so she could connect them further. It didn't take long until she could feel her body tingle as her climax approached. Brian held Kat close while she shuddered and her vision went blurry. After her muscles had calmed, he laid her down and kissed her while he thrust himself in and out of her. Her back arched against him. Brian kept his composure while his orgasm grew. He felt the inevitable and let go. With a final thrust, he collapsed next to her.

Brian woke up to find the bed empty. His eyes opened to see that she wasn't there. His body allowed him to panic lightly but when the cabin door opened and she stepped in, he relaxed. She was fully clothed and her hair was brushed. He suddenly felt awkward, still being naked. He reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his boxers. She sat next to him and smiled. Her smile was genuine and he knew he never wanted it to fade. His hand reached out to touch her and he was pleased when she moved closer to him and shifted under the blanket. His arms wrapped around her instinctively. Katherine lowered her head onto his chest. Brian knew there were things they needed to talk about.


End file.
